Choices
by Team Zayla
Summary: No yaoi. Beck and Andre finding love in college. Not with each other let's just make that clear . But with love comes trials, tribulations and jealousy. Worst of all there are other fish in the sea. Will there love make it until the end, read and find out.
1. Chapter One

**Choices**

Chapter 1

Zoe

I knew moving to LA that I would be seeing stars, but I had no idea that on my very first day. While walking through the park that BAM! There one would be. His name was Beck he wasn't a big star but I had seen him in a movie, It was a how you say a small but crucial role in a Mellissa Murray movie. He played a waiter.

I didn't know how to approach him but, something drew me to him and before I knew it I was introducing myself to him. He nodded and acknowledged me.

"You were in the Mellissa Muarry movie right?" I asked

He nodded, "You recognize me?"

I replied, "Yeah you were the waiter"

He nodded again and said "Yeah that was a while back while I was in High school."

"Well you still look the same to me. So what you reading there?" I asked

He looked puzzled then realized that he had a book in his hand. He then said, "Oh Grease"

"They made a book about Grease, Was it Blue Magic"

He smiled "Sweetie no, it's a script I'm reading for my Improve class hopefully I'll get to be in the play this fall."

"You're going to be performing Grease, where?" I asked

"At my college" He replied

Something sunk in. "Oh you must go to Hollywood Arts University (HAU)" I said

"Yeah I'm going to be a sophomore this year. How did you know?" He said.

"I recognize the play from the list they gave me. I'm going to be a freshman this year What is it like?"

"Well it's very unique… but, I think you might like it what your major?"

"I'm majoring in behavioral psychology with a minor in dance"

"Oh that's cool" he said "I'm majoring in business and management with a minor in drama."

"Oh nice do you want to own your own business some day?"

He said with, "You ask a lot of questions."

My face heated up from embarrassment "Oh I…"

He chuckled, "It's not a bad thing."

"Well I'm just going to go so you can study your script. It was nice meeting you," I started to leave.

"Wait Zoe," he said getting my attention. "Do you want to get some coffee sometime? I know this great place a few blocks from HAU."

"I'd like that." I smiled.

"Does tomorrow work?"

"I kinda have to pick up my best friend from the airport-"

"Bring her, I can bring my friend as well," he said interrupting me.

"Oh, that work," I smiled.

"Wait here is my number in case you need directions," He wrote his number on my hand and left.

I smiled inside and out as I walked towards my new apartment.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Macayla

I took a step out of the crowded airport and took my first swig of L.A. air. Which did a stray newspaper slapping me in my face and sticking there block. I dropped the carry on bag in my hand and tore the paper from my face.

"Beautiful." I muttered

Looking up I saw my best friend coming out of her car to greet me.

"Hey." she said greeting me wrapping her arms around me for a hug.

She wore denim skinny jeans and a panda shirt. The thing that surprised me is that she was wearing the black suede pumps that I gave her for her birthday last year along with the leather jacket that I also bought her. Her hair looked very pretty and it obviously took a long time. Two of the sides were braided and held back in a rubber band, her sides bangs hung out and the hair hanging down was curled.

"Hey to you to," I said looking her up and down "Someone looks overly cute to come pick me up at the airport. What's going on?"

She coughed and said something really fast that sounded along the lines of a date while picking up the carry on that I previously dropped.

While going to the car dragging my bags I eyed her curiously, she moved as if she was nervous about something. Probably her date, but she wasn't the type to get nervous about seeing a guy. Something was going on and I was about to find out what.

"Spill it," I said getting into the car.

"Spill what?" she asked closing her door.

I gave her a knowing look "Don't play around that flight was long as hell and I'm tired. Tell me."

She took her keys out of her pockets but didn't yet start the car "I told you …" she said a fast string of words all I could pick up on is date.

"Could you repeat that? And this time in English not Alien." I crossed my arms.

She coughed "Um we have a date. " she coughed again as if to hide the words.

"Um excuse me we?"

"I met this really cute actor yesterday named Beck, you know the waiter from that Melissa Murray movie, and I started chatting him up. He told me that he goes to HAU as well, and we talked about majors and stuff totally boring I know but I couldn't think of anything else on spot. Then he told me I talked to much and I got embarrassed and almost left but he suddenly asked me out for coffee today. But then I told him that I needed to pick you up today and he said bring you and he'll bring a friend as well. Then I got his number and went to our apartment." She took a breath "So yeah we have a date."

"I know you did not slightly, in a way set me up on a blind date," I said raising my eyebrows.

"I did, but please be nice. He is so cute and you know maybe his friend is too," she gave me a pleading smile.

"Probably not, you know how it is. You get the cute date and I get his awkward friend who wants to show me his star wars collection or something. Remember what happened last time? He spoke to me entirely using cling on."

"Please, please be nice."

"How do you even know I'll go?"

"Because you love me and don't want me to die alone."

Her eyes held anticipation while I decided. I looked up towards the roof of the car for show; I had already made my decision.

"Okay but if after this you still end of forever alone will you name one of your thirty cats after me?" I asked finally.

She let out a breath and gave me a thousand watt smile. "Done."

She finally put the keys in the ignition and starts the car. She was also really lucky that I liked to look cute no matter what I was doing.

I had worn a blue v-neck shirt with some black high-wasted shorts that stopped mid thigh with some black peep toe pumps and my stud earrings. My hair was in deep waved curls with my side bangs out as well. It was a little dressy for the airport but you never know when at the last minute you need to look cute. For example now, I touched up my makeup in the car mirror.

Zoe stopped at a small café on the corner of some street I've never heard of. It was called The Bean Counter, walking in the smell of coffee beans and cookies washed over me. The place seemed relatively crowded a lot of people trying to get in and out, it was obviously a popular spot. But her eyes seemed transfixed in the corner where two figures approached us. They both were tall and approached us with smiles. One of them had thicker hair that nearly reached his shoulders but didn't it was very well styled and he had a race that I hadn't quite picked up on yet. The other was African-American and very cute with his milk chocolate brown skin and dark brown twists.

_They're both cute, please neither one of them know any cling on._

"Hi," said the one with the cute hair, he gave Zoe a casual hug.

_So the other one must be my date._

"This is Macayla," Zoe said motioning towards me.

His face seemed to light up. " Hi " he said. He had a very nice smile it was kind and genuine not at all forced which made my smile grow.

"Hello," said then I turned to look at the menu. There was a wide variety, which was probably why it is so crowded. I turned to the guy with the nice smile and realized I didn't know his name. When I made this statement to him he told me his name was Andre.

_Andre that's cute._

As I stood there watching him, hoping he didn't see me staring, I was silently praying that he didn't have any weird fetishes or reasons that I should put a restraining order on him.

When it was my turn to order he tapped my shoulder and told me that he would pay. I ordered a small iced mocha and he ordered a large iced caramel latte.

"Thanks a lot for the coffee," I said taking a seat at our booth.

"You sound surprised that I treated you" he said giving me a weird look.

"To be honest it kind of threw me off."

"Why is that" he said.

" My last boyfriend had me pay for myself for everything. Sometimes he even had me pay for him."

"That's not right a true gentleman will always try and pay for his girl and if he can't do that then he has no business going out with her."

_He gets a few brownie points for that._

I gave him a smile; and decided to change the subject. I didn't quite want to talk about Brian.

"So you and Beck are best friends?" I asked.

"Yeah we've been buds since high school."

"You're one of the only guys I've ever met who's given me a straight answer about that."

"Why do you care so much about friendships?"

"Well I can see a future with a guy who can stay in solid friendships."

"Oh that's smart". He said nodding.

By the end of the date Andre had amazed me with his passion for music that was very much similar to mine. I also found it so adorable that he was so close to his family, especially his grandmother.

"Sweet Jesus they're taking a long time," I said leaning back and fourth on my heels glancing at Zoe and Beck saying their goodbyes.

"Walk me to my car?" I asked.

He nodded and we left the shop leaving our two love struck looking friends alone. We walked in silence bordering awkward and comfortable as we rounded the corner to Zoe's car. The doors weren't open so I leaned against the side of the car facing him.

"I had a really good time tonight," he said flashing me a winning smile.

"Me too," I blushed and looked down.

"I'd like to see you again sometime, maybe we could go to the jazz festival next weekend?"

"I'd like that," I looked up to face him and our eyes locked.

I thought our lips were going to connect when he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I was a little disappointed but I smiled anyway.

"Aaaaw," a voice said.

I turned to see Zoe and Beck teasing us.

"Wait to murder the moment," I sneered at her.

She gave me a false smile "Anytime."

She hit a button and unlocked the door. I took out a piece of paper from my purse and wrote down my number.

"Text me the details about next weekend okay?" I said.

He nodded and gave me a smile.

Beck kissed Zoe's forehead and we both climbed into the car.

"What do you think of him?" I asked.

"Who Andre? Ehh he's alright." I saw her tense and I giggled internally. Inside my head was reeling about him but it was nice to see her sweat a bit.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Beck

I came out of the steaming bathroom with a t-shirt and boxers on to see Andre tuning his guitar. I picked up my towel to try and stop my hair from dripping.

My phone buzzed on my end table, I picked it up and frowned.

"It must be Jade," Andre said looking over at me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Only one girl could make you frown to the point where you get those lines that make you look like you're thirty."

I sighed "Girls make me age."

"I don't know that Zoe girl seemed alright."

"No she's great. She's funny, smart, interesting, and gorgeous. We have a lot of fun together. We can actually talk about like everything." I threw my phone onto my bed. "With Jade it was usually about how someone pissed her off or about those God forsaken scissors she always carried around."

"Well what does she want?"

I clicked on my phone. Five new messages.

Jade:_ Why won't you return my calls?_

_Beck let's talk about this._

_Who is this girl? So you bring her to where we used to hang out._

_So you think just because you break up with me that it's over?_

_I'd hate to have to hurt her for you to get that you belong with me. Goodnight Beck._

"Nothing it's just Jade being dramatic."

But knowing Jade I knew she wasn't just being dramatic. She never made threats she made promises.

I pushed that thought out of my head, now I was being dramatic. I put my phone up to charge and lay down above the covers, my hand behind my head. As I started to fall asleep my mind couldn't help but wander.

_Being dramatic_

_Please be just being dramatic._


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Andre

I glanced over in Beck's direction seeing him asleep on top of his covers. He only does that when he's stressed. What ever Jade had to say to him obviously was a little more disturbing then he let on.

I put my guitar back on its stand and hopped on my bed shoving my hands in my pockets. I felt paper rubbing through my fingers, it was Macayla's number. I smiled down at her hurried handwriting. I needed to text her details about the festival next weekend.

I glanced at the clock 1:50 A.M. she probably wouldn't be awake but she'd get it in the morning. I flipped open my phone and saw that Tori had called about twenty minutes ago

I hadn't talked to her in a while; our break-up didn't go badly it's just been weird for a while. I hit the call back button and waited to see if she was still up.

"Hello?" came an intense sounding Tori.

"Hey." I said as coolly as I could "You called?"

"Um yeah. How have you been?" she asked obviously stressed.

"I've been fine and you?" I asked a little confused. She obviously didn't call me at one in the morning to talk about this.

"I saw you walking out of the coffee house earlier with a cute girl what's her name?" she dodged my question.

I sighed "Don't you think it's a little weird for you to be asking me about those kind of things?" I hoped this wasn't the dreaded I want you back call.

"We used to be best friend's right? I just want that back Andre tell me about her?"

I didn't believe her but I went on anyway "Her name is Macayla. She's pretty, funny and really honest. I like her." I stopped embarrassed on how easily that all came out.

"That's really great Andre I'm happy for you." She still sounded really intense.

"Not to be rude Tori but why did you _really _call. I understand wanting to be friends again but at one in the morning?"

"What if I just want to talk?"

"Tori you have this really bad habit of beating around the bush. Spit it out girl."

There was a really long pause.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Andre," She paused again "we might have a problem."

My heart skipped a beat in my chest.

_No, it's not possible._

_No._


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Zoe

My eyes opened upon hearing my phone buzz. I groaned and rolled over in my bed not wanting to move any further.

"Get it," groaned Macayla.

"No." I said closing my eyes again.

It stopped buzzing and there was a brief pause of silence until it started buzzing again.

I groaned once more before kicking off my blankets and picking up my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked a little impatient.

"Hi, did I wake you?" it was Beck.

I cleared my throat "No, I've been up for hours what's up?"

"Oh well I just finished with rehearsal and I was wondering if you want to get some food or something?"

I glanced at the clock it was 10:00 A.M.

"Wait your rehearsal just ended it's only ten in the morning?"

"Yeah I've been up since about five."

"That's crazy but yeah I could go for some food."

"Cool, if you tell me your address I can probably be there in fifteen."

"Okay I'm at 1125 Mockingbird Lane apartment 11b."

"11b," he mimicked. "Okay I'll see you in a few."

"Bye."

I swiftly hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom. I ripped off my scarf and started on my hair, I decided the quickest thing was for it to be straight. After brushing it down and making it as presentable as possible I went back into the bedroom. I tore through my dresser until I found my black romper and quickly stepped into it. When I finally got dressed I went and put on my flower earrings that a friend gave me and stepped into my red flip-flops with the flower on them. I looked up and it had been seven minutes already.

I cleaned up the mess I had made and also made my bed. When I finished I had some spare time so I went and attempted with some make-up when the door bell rang.

I walked over to answer it trying to look like I didn't just do a rush job on myself.

I opened the door "Hi."

He studied me for a moment "You look great, ready?" he asked.

I nodded and we took the stairs down to his car. On the way down I swear I saw a girl staring at us from behind a pillar.

I blinked a few times and she was gone.

"What the ..?"

"You okay?" Beck asked.

I shook my head clear "Yeah I'm fine."

He grabbed my hand and lead me to the car.

We drove in silence for a while until we pulled up to this fifty-styled diner.

"I come here all the time this place is great, their milkshakes are amazing," he locked the car as I got out.

He led me in and we were seated immediately. The place looked like it was from the past, all the pictures up seemed ancient and the waiters were on roller skates.

"What's good here?" I asked.

"They have great pancakes," he said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the same girl behind a menu. Without warning I turned my head and got a better look at the girl. She had black hair with a bright purple streak in it. She wore mostly black clothing and had very dark make-up on. I turned back to avoid keeping eye contact with her wild eyes any longer and when I turned back she was gone.

I'm definitely losing it.

I put my hand on my forehead to see if I could feel any heat but it felt normal. I also pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I looked up again to meet Beck eyeing me curiously.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm completely fine, I just need to uh, use the rest room"

Without warning I bolted out of my seat and ran into the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths closing my eyes tightly.

It's all in your head.

It's all in your head.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the girl materialize behind me. I spun around quickly wide-eyed.

She eyed me with a scary smile creeping across her face. She cocked her head to one side and took a step closer, while I took a step back toward the sink.

"So you're the fresh meat that's going out with Beck?" she asked in a low voice.

I tried to stand up tall and act like I wasn't intimidated. She didn't seemed fooled by my façade what so ever.

With my not answering her question she continued "It's not like you're ugly or anything it's just I didn't know that Beck really went for thicker girls.." she trailed off.

With my stiffening she smiled wider "I mean it's not like you're obese or anything I'd just cut back on the burgers if I were you."

"Can I help you with something…?"

"Jade West, oh I'm so rude not introducing myself. I'm Beck's ex."

"Well Jade I really should get back to my date." I took a step towards the door; she took a quicker step to block me.

"You must think I'm so mean, excuse my language I'm just a blunt person." She took out a cigarette and lit it "You don't mind do you?"

She continued "I'm honestly just trying to help you out, I mean our boy here really is a catch and I wouldn't want anybody feeling like I did when I lost him."

"I don't think that has anything to do with me-"

She put her hand up in warning while taking a long drag from her cigarette, there was a long pause while she blew out a big puff of smoke.

"Oh but it does, I'm telling you with all of our problems that extra ten pounds I gained in my senior year of high school just pushed him over the edge. I'm telling you chubby girls just aren't his thing, they freak him out."

I made a disgusted face at her "And you're saying I'm too fat for him to go for?" I didn't give her a chance to reply. "I really should get back to _my_ date."

I tried to push past her to no avail. She pushed me back to where I was standing with seemingly no effort and took another drag of her cigarette.

"I swear everyone's always in such a hurry, would you just listen? I know you want to be with Beck for a long time like I did. And I'm just trying to prepare you for what you're in for."

"And why would you want to help me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Just call me you're guardian angel."

I eyed her curiously "All you've done so far is call me fat and say I have no future with your ex."

"I've moved on from Beck and I'm just trying to do you a favor." She put both hands up in surrender.

"And what would that favor be?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Arming you for battle, helping you keep that boy of yours." She said in the most mock chipper way possible.

"And why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to, go on out there and get that burger and lose probably the best thing that's ever going to happen to you." She stepped out of the way of the door and held it open.

Out the door I could see Beck talking to the waiter, my feet felt like they were glued to the floor. Too many theories were bouncing around my head and nothing seemed to make sense. With my lack of movement she smiled moved her hand and let the door close.

"Good girl, now first things first lost that last pesky five pounds."

The words hit me like an electric shock.

"Next and most important you can't tell Beck about anything," Her face showed concern.

This placed doubt in my mind "Why not?"

"If he knows you're getting help then he'll realize that he doesn't want you anymore because you're not who you seem. And you want to keep him don't you? I mean that is the whole point?"

She took my silence as a yes "Good."

She took another long drag of her cigarette and stamped it out. She started to walk out the door and I couldn't stop the words that came next:

"How can I reach you?" I asked. It sounded more desperate then it was meant to.

I could feel her smiling, although her back was still turned.

She looked over her shoulder "When the time comes I'll contact you."

She put her hood on and left the bathroom without another word. I continued to stand in the bathroom unable to move for a few long moments. Finally my feet came unglued to the ground and my legs started working again. I strode towards the table where Beck was patiently waiting twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey," he said concern running across his face.

"Hi," I said tensely.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah" Outside the window I could see Jade smiling at us. "Yeah everything's fine."

He didn't seem to buy it but dropped it "Good well I ordered for you. I didn't know what you wanted so I got two pancake stacks and some bacon."

I straightened up "Actually I think I'll just have some toast."

As soon as I got back to the apartment my head was still spinning about Jade and her proposal. I spent the whole rest of my date distracted, but trying to act like there was nothing on my mind. Beck wanted to go to the movies afterwards but I claimed to be "not feeling well" and he took me home.

I knew he could tell that something was off but he didn't say anything. When he pulled up to my house he said he'd call me later to check up on me. I knew he was hoping that I'd finally tell him what was on my mind. There was no way I could tell him or anybody for that matter. I don't think I'd have to change myself to be with him but it was obvious that I'd have to make a few adjustments.

I stared at the ceiling above me and studied the patterns. Although they weren't making my head any clearer they were a good distraction. I decided that's what I needed distractions, something to take my mind off of Beck and all of the drama surrounding him.

Macayla had left earlier and took the car so I would be walking today. I decided to get out of my nice romper and put some different comfortable clothes on. I put on my old denim blue jeans along with my white tee and my Hollister jacket that I'd had forever. I put on some sunglasses grabbed the apartment keys and gotten out of the house.

After locking up I paused in my doorway taking a big breath of fresh air before bounding down the stairs taking them two at a time. The front of my flip-flop bent in front of my foot making me tumble down the stairs I heard a fait 'whoa' before I hit my head on the hard ground.

My eyes were closed tightly and when I opened them I was seeing stars. Along with the face of a boy bending down over me with his eyebrows knitted with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I blinked a few times before answering, "Yeah I'm fine." I reached up my hand to rub the back of my head.

"Josh man we really have to go." There was another boy a few steps behind him blonde hair instead of dark hair and he really didn't look to pleased.

"I'll just be a second."

He held out hands to help me up and I took them.

"Thanks you really can go I'll be fine." I tried to smile convincingly.

I took a step forward and nearly toppled over, two strong hands catching me.

"Jamie why don't you just pull the car around." He said.

I heard Jamie walk away.

I muttered my thanks and leaned up against the closest wall still rubbing the back of my aching head.

"You might want to get your head checked out you hit the ground pretty hard," he said still eyeing me with that same concern.

"No I'm fine," I really wished he would go away and spare me my embarrassment.

I was waiting for him to burst out laughing, but he never did he just looked at me probably wondering if I was going to fall again.

"I'm Josh," he said awkwardly smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Zoe," I tried to muster a smile.

"You really should get your head checked out, I'm surprised it didn't crack open." He smiled awkwardly.

I smiled back "With this headache me too." The smile was replaced with more concern "Thanks for everything and it was nice meeting you Josh." I spun on my heels and went in the opposite direction.

He jogged to catch up with me "Are you new? I've haven't seen you around before."

I ran a hand through my hair "Yeah I just moved here last week."

"Oh, how do you like LA?"

"It's a little….bumpy," I said smiling.

He gave a small laugh "Besides all of the bumpiness how do you like it?"

I stopped at the moment where the parking lot of the apartments ended and the sidewalk began.

"I actually haven't gotten a chance to explore it yet. I've been cooped up in my apartment rehearsing for the freshmen jam, this is actually the first day I've given myself off."

"Freshmen jam? Oh you must go to HAU then."

"Yeah I start there this fall."

"I love that place, they have all of the best functions." His face seemed to light up.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled and cocked my head to one side.

"Definitely, it's too the point where the kids from my school don't even bother trying to throw anything. Because on the same night they're having a party there could be a concert, or a kick back or something. They make life hell for everybody that likes to throw parties."

I smiled "So what college do you go to?"

All of a sudden a white van pulled up and Jamie was in the front seat honking his horn.

"If we're late again we're going to get canned come on man." He said.

Josh smiled at me, "I'll see you around?"

I gave him a small nod and smiled back.

As soon as he pulled away I shook my head clear. It was probably a good idea that I rest today; my headache was obviously a sign that I shouldn't be going out today.

I went slowly back up the stairs and lied down in bed. If a distraction was truly what I wanted a distraction is what I got. It came in the form of head trauma and a boy next door. It was obvious that distractions weren't helping anything I needed to sort everything out in my head. The first day of school was coming up, and then there's keeping up with Beck and dealing with Jade. I decided that there was another time that I could think about it. I could maybe even talk it over with Macayla. But for the time being I could use a little sleep. And soon enough I did drift off into sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Chaptser Six

Macayla

I looked at my phone to see what the latest text would be. Since Andre and I had had our first date we had been texting back and fourth to trying to get a feel for each other. The texts always led to a debate.

This time is was Alicia Keys vs. Beyonce Knowles.

**From: Andre**

**How could you pick Beyonce over Alicia? Alicia has way more talent in one finger then Beyonce has in her whole body.**

I smirked; he's insane if he thinks he's getting away with that.

**To: Andre**

**You're obviously insane. Beyonce can sing and dance and she ranges way higher than Alicia could ever dream of even doing. And on top of all of that she can dance circles around whatever the best choreographer in the world can get Alicia to do.**

I smiled to myself as I pressed send. We had gone from Mozart vs. Beethoven to In Sync vs. Backstreet boys and somehow in the mix of things we ended up here. And no matter the debate they all ended up the same. We both gave up and just agreed to disagree. It was like sometimes we were the same person, thinking the same things, feeling the same about one thing or the other, then on another thing polar opposites.

"You have that face again." Zoe said looking up from her magazine.

"What face? I'm not making a face, this is just my face." I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"You're Andre face."

"I don't have an Andre face. "

She closed the magazine "You definitely have an Andre face and that's it."

"Whatever you say."

"Be careful." She said, her tone warning.

"Careful of what?"

"You fall way to hard to fast, just take more care of your heart this time around."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah sure I do."

She stood up "I'm serious Kay. You fell head over heels for Brian when you met him. You loved him so much you didn't see how much of a skunk sac he was until he was long gone."

"You're exaggerating." I shrugged her off.

"No I'm not, Andre seems nice enough but I don't want to see you hurt anymore okay. Like I said just tread lightly."

"Yes mother." I said.

She flicked me off and fell back into bed.

I went into the bathroom like I had a million times before all within the same hour.

"You look great." Zoe groaned.

I came back into the bedroom to see her spread out on the bed over the covers with her hand covering her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us. Beck will be there and it'll be lots of fun."

"Thanks but my head is a killer and I'm not really in the right state of mind to see Beck right now."

"Why do you say that, you seemed to really like him."

"I do he just comes with too much drama."

"What do you mean?"

She recounted to me about her run in with Beck's ex.

When she finished I just stared at her for a long moment.

"I should slap the hell out of you," my face was completely serious but she laughed " Zoe you're body is beautiful. Don't take some jealous ex's opinion seriously. She just wants to take you down to make herself feel better. Don't take anything she says to heart and don't you dare go all anorexic on me."

"Okay, okay." She shrugged me off.

"I'm serious, swear you won't." I held out my pinky.

She raised an eyebrow at me "Really?"

"I had to call in the big guns, now swear."

She wrapped her pinky around mine "Okay I swear."

I heard someone knock at the door. "That's Andre, do you want me to pick you up some Advil after the festival?"

"Please." She said.

I left the room and went to answer the door. "Have fun!" she called after me.

I looked up at the sky and for some reason the sky seemed to be bluer over the festival. Maybe it was just that I was so content with being with Andre in this moment. Or maybe it was just the music sailing through the air I hadn't decided yet but either way my spirit seemed so free.

"What's that face for?" Andre asked.

"Why does everybody always think that I'm making a face, this is just my face."

He smiled "No you're making a face."

"Maybe you're imagining things." I offered.

"No that's definitely a face."

"Maybe I'm just enjoying your company," I said sarcastically.

"Ooh someone's feisty," he raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I'm probably just hungry."

His eyebrows knitted in confusion and I giggled.

"I become a different person when I'm hungry."

"Will I like this person?"

"Probably not, she's not a fun person to be around."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a little scared." He said clearly meaning what he said.

All of the humor left my face "You should be." And I smiled.

"Well let's get you some food then" grabbed my hand and moved with sudden urgency towards the food booths.

My face lit up with his hand in mine as we surveyed the booths in our area.

He looked down at me "Now that's definitely a face."

"You're hand is really soft," I said sheepishly.

He raised his eyebrows "Dudes can't have soft hands?"

"Haven't met one with soft hands so far." I shrugged.

"Well they weren't me," he smiled.

We wandered around some more before we finally had to pick a place.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Barbeque sounds really good. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me."

The line seemed to stretch on forever so we stood in line and waited our turn. Strangely I wasn't bored with the music flowing through the air and Andre standing next to me. He still had my hand in his and I was just content standing next to him. I felt so free, like there would be no judgment if I broke out into song in front of all of these people. For some reason I just felt so free to just be me.

We got our food and sat down and started eating when it hit me. I was eating ribs, potato salad, cornbread, and yams. This wasn't exactly second date food, things could get messy, but oddly that didn't make me nervous. I felt like it didn't matter to him at all.

I took a bite into one of my ribs, it seemed that it had way too much barbeque sauce on it but I bit into it anyway. Mid-bite I caught Andre staring at me, he had an amused expression on his face.

"What?" I said smiling and grabbing napkin to wipe my face.

"Nothing you're just funny." He said chuckling to himself.

"Funny?"

"You're not what I expected at all."

I put the rib down "What do you mean?"

"You tell me exactly what you're thinking, you don't mind eating messy foods and you don't seem to care what anybody has to say about it."

I raised my eyebrows "You talk like you know me."

"No I just pay attention."

I just smiled bashfully and continued to eat my food.

While I was eating a pang of guilt went through me. As I ate in the LA sun my best friend sat at home with a headache. I pushed that thought to the side and kept eating knowing she would want me to have fun while I was out. We ate in silence and when we finished, he grabbed my hand and led me to the nearest stage.

Just as we got there the band was clearing the stage for a break.

"Oh we missed the band." I said sadly.

Just as I said that a song came on the loud speaker to fill the emptiness of the area.

"Would you like to dance?"

Crimson shaded my cheeks "I can't."

"I didn't think you'd care that no one else was dancing you didn't seem-"

"No I really can't."

He looked confused.

"God blessed me with many things, dancing isn't one of them." I shrugged.

His face brightened and he grabbed one of my hands in his, put my other hand on his waist and he put his hand on my waist.

I leaned into him and did my best to follow his lead. He smelled of tide detergent and hint of axe. I smiled into his chest and just felt peaceful not minding the stares that we were getting.

We moved apart slightly and he was looking down at me sweetly.

"What?" I asked softly with a small smile.

"You're just so beautiful."

I could feel red etched across my cheeks and I looked down at the ground. Before I could look all the way down his lips captured mine and without missing a step in our dance.

When I broke away out of surprise I saw his face fall ever so slightly, before he could say again I captured his lips this time.

As we continued to dance the world seemed to melt away and all that mattered was us.


End file.
